Why is Scooby-Dum so Dumb?
Why is Scooby-Dum so Dumb? is the seventh episode of Scooby-Doo's Jumbo Pack. Premise The gang visit Scooby-Dum and solve a mystery with him about the Glass Ghost. Plot "I sure can't wait to see Scooby-Dum!" Says Velma. The gang are in the Mystery Machine. "Me neither, he sure is dumb, but that's the sweet thing about him" says Daphne. "Sweet! Rummy!" Says Scooby. "Like, I agree Scoob, I sure can't wait to eat a sweet either" says Shaggy. The gang laugh. Soon they drive past a sign saying 'Dumville, the Dumbest Place to Live'. "This is Dumville" says Fred. "The map says that Scooby-Dum lives just around the corner" says Velma. So Fred drives around the corner and they see Ma and Pa Skillett's house. Soon the gang enter the house and Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum give each other a friendly hug. "Scooby-Dum!" Says Scooby-Doo. "Scooby-Doo!" Says Scooby-Dum. "Hi again kids, I'm glad you came" says Ma Skillett. "Why is that?" Asks Fred. "A ghost made of pure glass has been haunting Dumville" says Pa Skillett. "Like, did you just say g-g-ghost?" Cries Shaggy. "Yes, made of glass" says Ma. Scooby and Shaggy faint. "Scooby is on the case" says Scooby-Dum taking a magnifying-glass out from under his hat and walking around searching for clues. "We'll help too" says Daphne. "Thank goodness children, we owe you" says Pa. Soon the gang and Scooby-Dum are searching for clues. A muscley man appears. "What are you doing in my property?" Asks the man. "We're sorry, we didn't know" says Velma. "Phhh! You didn't know..." says the man. "We're leaving now!" Says Fred. "Oh, and we didn't catch you're name" says Daphne. "Frank!" Shouts the man, "Now go away!". "Like, he was grumpy" says Shaggy. Suddenly the Glass Phantom appears. Then a chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running and escape the ghost. Velma and Scooby-Dum run losing the ghost. Fred and Daphne also run losing the ghost causing the chase scene to end. The gang get back together. "That was creepy!" Says Velma. "Sure it is!" Says a young man. "Who are you?" Asks Daphne. "I'm Tony" says the man. "You don't really believe in the ghost do you?" He asks. "He just chased us" argues Fred. "You're just imagining things" says Tony. "Just wait until we catch him then!" Says Fred. "Okay!" Says Tony. Tony storms off. "It's trapping time" says Fred. "Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum!" Says Scooby-Dum. Later the trap is set and Scooby and Shaggy are live bait. Then the ghost is trapped. Soon the Sheriff comes. "It's time to find out who you are" says Velma. She unmasks the creep. "Frank!" Says the gang. "Yes, it was me, I wanted to scare Ma and Pa Skillett away from Dumville, I hate those two, and I would've gotten away with it to if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dumb dogs" says Frank. The Sheriff takes him away. "I guess you were right!" Says Tony, "I was just so scared of the ghost that I imagined him not to be real". "It's okay" says Fred. "Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum!" Cheers Scooby-Dum. "And Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby-Doo. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Glass Phantom Suspects Culprits Locations *Dumville Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum!" - Scooby-Dum Home Media * Category:DarthHill's Stuff